Patent application FR 95.04498 of Apr. 12, 1995 filed by the present applicants describes a fabrication process for such dishes from ingredients contained in special dosing units designed to receive the wet and dry products to be mixed and the ingredients such as tomato sauce, anchovies, cheese, etc.
Patent WO A 9215183 (SYNINTEL) describes a machine to bake a soft dough intended to remain soft after baking to make a pancake. It uses two baking units in the form of a drum with one unit baking one face and the other the other face of the pancake. This machine does not provide for the placement of any garnish whatsoever on the dough. In that patent, the required transfer of the baking dough from one face of the baking drum to the other makes the result uncertain.
Patent WO86/03931 describes a breadmaking machine. This machine includes a heated enclosure which acts both as a product mixing chamber, as a dough fermentation chamber and as a closed baking oven.